Because you were there
by KyouFan17
Summary: Because you were there, when no one else was.... KT
1. Default Chapter

Because you were there

Disclaimer: I own no aspect of Fruits Basket.

Here's a new story! It's an A.U. , so no curse. I know I left a lot of things unexplained in my other story, so maybe one of these days I'll do an epilogue. Hope you like this; give me some feedback on it so I'll know if I'm wasting my time or not.

_Prologue _

_Kyoko Honda was sitting in the park on a windy autumn day. Her daughter Tohru was sleeping in her lap. Kyoko smiled and raked her fingers through her daughter's short brown hair._

_Never in her life did she think she would become a mother someday. In her young life, she was wild and a gang member. Her parents hardly wanted anything to do with her, and she did bad in school. But one day she met Katsuya Honda. He was her breath of fresh air, he was everything to her in her empty life.He inspired her to quit her gang and try to change her life around._

_Granted he was a teacher, and much older than her. But he loved her and understood her. And she loved him. Her father was all too happy to hand her over to him when Katsuya asked for her hand in marriage. But she didn't care. It was what she wanted. She got a wonderful husband, and eventually a beautiful daughter. She got a second chance at life and she wasn't going to waste it._

_She lifted her face to the wind as it blew. Katsuya was on a trip. She couldn't wait till he got back. She always became worried when Katsuya left for a trip. But he always returned to her okay, so she Always tried not to worry too much..._

_Lost in her musings, she failed to notice a little boy with red hair as fiery as hers, playing in a sand box not too far from the bench she was sitting on. _

_She looked towards him when she heard him sneeze. Smiling, she watched him as he dug holes in the sand. For some reason he looked sad. Lifting Tohru in her arms, she walked over to the little boy, and sat beside him._

_"Hi, whats your name" she said. He gave no reply. 'Okay, so this kid is not very talkative.' Then she noticed him turning to her, and looking at her tentatively. _

_Their eyes met, and she saw they were a beautiful russet brown color. "My...my name is Kyo."_

_" Kyo, huh? That's a nice name. What are you making" She was referring to the mounds of sand he constructed._

_"They're houses, and these are people" he said while pointing at the various small twings he had in front of him._

_"Well it looks real nice. Are you here by yourself"_

_"No...Kazuma-sensei is getting hot chocolate from the place over there." He pointed to the cafe behind a row of trees. She noticed his eyes would shift to the sleeping bundle in her arms._

_"Her name is Tohru. She's my daughter. She's two years old. How old are you"_

_"I'm four." He stopped what he was doing and turned to face her fully now. He stared at Tohru, sleeping in her mother's arms, with rosy cheeks and a red nose. He reached out a hand to touch her, but pulled away at the last second._

_"It's okay" Kyoko said, giving him permission. His hand reached out again, and he touched her hair like he was petting a kitten or puppy._

_"I would wake her up so she could meet you, but she was pretty tired today. Maybe you can meet her some other day." _

_Kyo didn't say anything in reply. He just went back to playing in the sand. He then turned his head at the sound of his name being called. A tall man in a long brown trenchcoat was waiting at the park entrance with two cups in his hand.

* * *

_

_The boy stood slowly, and reluctantly started walking toward his guardian, occasionally looking back at Kyoko. She watched him walk away towards who she assumed was his guardian. The man was tall and handsome, with a quiet air about him. She watched him kneel down to Kyo and zip up his jacket, helping him put on his hat and gloves._

_The man looked in Kyoko's direction, and gave her a short wave. She waved back, and watched as they made their way hand in hand out of the park...

* * *

_

_"So did you have a good time at the park" Kazuma asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"I see you made a new friend. I've never seen you talk so much to anyone. Was she a nice person"_

_"Yeah. Sensei...Can we go to the park again, tomorrow" Kazuma glanced at Kyo, suprised. Maybe this is just what Kyo needed to bring him out of his shell._

_"Sure, we can go again. If that's what you want" he said, smiling.

* * *

_

_So every Saturday Kyoko brought Tohru and Kazuma brought Kyo to the park to play together. _

_She and Kazuma would always sit and watch on a bench as Kyo and Tohru played together. He would take her chubby hand and they would sit on the swings, her in his lap; or they would go down the slide together, play hide and seek, or play in the sand._

_And Kyo was always careful when playing with her. He would swing slowly on the swings, he made sure he had a tight grip on her when going down the slide, and he would make sure there was nothing dangerous in the sand that she could choke or hurt herself on in the sand box._

_Tohru's first word was even his name. He was like her big brother; always watching out for her and protecting her. Kyoko and Kazuma regularly told him that, and it always made him blush when they did so._

_Kyoko felt motherly towards Kyo, even though he wasn't her son or anything. There was just something so endearing and sad about him. Sometimes she wondered if he even had his own mother. So one day when Kyo wasn't in hearing range, she asked Kazuma._

_"No, Kyo's mother is no longer with us. She... died a year ago."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry. So where's his father" Kazuma looked sadly at Kyo before answering._

_"Kyo... doesn't have a very good relationship with his father. His father blames him for his mother's death. After Kyo was born, his mother seemed to fall into a depressive state. __No matter what anyone did or said, she became worse and worse. One day, she just committed suicide. And Kyo was the one that found her._

_Life has been hard for someone as young as him. Even at her funeral people said cruel things, like he shouldn't have been born and that it was his fault his mother was dead._

_He became introverted and bitter, and he was sad all the time. I'm even suprised he responded the way he did towards you._

_Ever since he met you, he's become a little more open. And I'd like to thank you for that."_

_"No thanks needed, it was my pleasure. I like Kyo, he's a sweet kid and Tohru and I like spending time with you guys."_

_"You're a good person Kyoko Honda" Kazuma said warmly. _

_Kyoko just blushed and laughed, as the autumn wind blew through her long fiery red hair...

* * *

_

_A year later, Kyoko's husband died.

* * *

_

_Kyoko invited Kyo and Kazuma to her home. She and Tohru didn't go to the park as often after Katsuya died. So instead they visited her regularly at her home. Her house seemed permeated in sadness and thedrastic change in her was audible._

_She was sad all the time and she rarely even smiled anymore. She even cut her long red hair to a chin length bob._

_One day he asked her if she was going to be okay, and if there was any family she could call till the pain of her husbands death went away._

_"My family and I aren't on good terms. And I'm as okay as somene can be when someone they love dies. The only thing keeping me going is Tohru. She's all I've got now" she said. Likewise, Kyoko was all Tohru had. _

_"If you ever need anything, you have me and Kyo," Kazuma said softly, placing her hand in his._

_Kyoko sniffed, and squeezed his hand, glad for the comfort._

_Neither knew that a few years later, Kyoko would also leave Tohru, and all she would have would be Kyo and Kazuma..._

_TBC _


	2. And then there were three

Because you were there

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fruits Basket. Though I wish I owned Kyo

Hey there everybody! Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I didn't know what to write, but I finally got my muse back.

I read the novel for Star Wars: Episode III and it is so sad! Anakin really went crazy. I'm going to see the movie on the 19th. I really can't wait!

Also, can someone tell me where you can download Furuba anime off the internet, and what kind of software you need to do it? Just email me if you do. Now, without further ado…

Ch.2: And then there were three…

_After Kyoko and Tohru moved away, she kept contact with Kazuma and Kyo through phone calls, and sometimes a visit or two._

_Then came a day when the phone calls and even the visits stopped. Kazuma would try to call, or even write, but the phone number would not be in service, and the letters would come back unanswered._

_He just couldn't figure out why he couldn't contact them. Did they move again? But Kyoko wouldn't do that without letting her dear friend know, would she?_

_Kyo was certainly anxious. Practically everyday when he'd come home from school, he'd ask if Kyoko had called. It was apparent the boy had become attached to her, which was an amazing feat in itself, because Kyo was barely friendly with anyone. Besides himself, Kyo really didn't have many people he was close to._

_That was why it hurt him when Kyoko hadn't contacted them for awhile. He didn't say anything, but Kazuma could tell by the look in his eyes and the expression on his face. So all he could do was hope that they would hear something from her soon._

_And when he finally did hear something, it was not the news he expected to hear…_

_

* * *

_

Kyo walked home alone from school today. This was a bit peculiar, because Kazuma was usually there to greet him.

On his walk home, he started to wonder if Kyoko had called today. He missed her and Tohru.

But he realized that she most likely didn't call today, just like every other day. And the only conclusion he could come to was that she had abandoned him just like everyone else he'd come to care about. First his mother, then his father, now Kyoko, and eventually Kazuma… They'd all eventually leave him, and he would be left all alone…

He could feel tears begin their course down his cheeks, and he rubbed them away angrily. It didn't matter if she hadn't called or not. If Kyoko didn't care about him anymore, then good riddance! He would be just fine by himself. He didn't need anyone, and no one needed him.

Slightly saddened by that thought, he made his way up the steps of Kazuma's dojo, wondering why it was so quiet. Usually the air would be permeated with the sounds of his afternoon class. Had he cancelled it?

Suddenly he started at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw that it was Himura-san, Kazuma's assistant. And he had a grave look on his face.

"Himura-san?" Kyo asked cautiously. Was something wrong? "Where's Shisho?"

"He's in his study. He wanted me to bring you to him as soon as you came home."

"Is class cancelled today? What's going on?" Kyo asked as they made their way to the study.

Himura looked at Kyo, and said hesitantly: "I would like to tell you what is going on, but I really think Kazuma should explain it." At that Kyo fell silent.

When they reached the study door, Himura opened it slowly and said softly "Kazuma-sensei, Kyo is here."

In the study, Kazuma sat with his back to them; his head slightly bowed. Upon hearing that Kyo was there, he wiped at his eyes, and turned to face them.

Kyo was shocked to see that Kazuma's eyes were slightly red, and his faced looked sad.

"Thank you for bringing him to me, Himura." Kazuma said his voice slightly hoarse. Himura just nodded, and shut the door softly behind him. Leaving Kyo and Kazuma alone in the study.

"Shisho, what's going on? Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

"Kyo, I have something I need to tell you. Please sit down."

Kyo walked over hesitantly, sitting in the offered chair. "What is it, Shisho? Is someone hurt?"

Kazuma leaned forward and took one of Kyo's hands in his. Looking into his eyes, he said: "I received a phone call today. It was Kyoko's father-in-law. Kyo… Kyoko died."

"W-what? She's dead? How? When?"

"She was in a car accident about a month ago. He said he was sorry that he couldn't contact us sooner. He just found my number in Kyoko's belongings."

"What about Tohru?"

"She was at school when it happened. Right now she's staying with Mr. Honda and his family."

Kazuma watched Kyo as tears slid down his face, and then he pulled Kyo into his arms letting him use him as support.

Kyo… I know you really cared about Kyoko. And I want you to know that it hurts me too that she died. It might be painful now, but it will get better."

"This is my fault…" Kyo sobbed.

"What! Kyo what are you talking about? This is not your fault."

"Yes it is. It's because she was friends with me. Bad things happen to me people around me…"

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?"

Kyo lifted his teary face to Kazuma's and said one word: "Akito."

Kazuma grew upset at that. Why did Akito continuously torment him? They were cousins for goodness sake! Family shouldn't even be treated the way Kyo has. And all because he happened to be born in the year of the cat. A year considered bad luck in the Sohma family.

"Kyo, listen to me. This is not your fault. People die everyday, and unfortunately that was Kyoko's day to die. I have been around you practically your whole life, and nothing bad has happened to me. Don't believe so easily what others say, especially people like Akito. Okay?"

Then Kazuma smiled and ruffled Kyo's hair with his hand.

Kyo wiped his eyes and hugged Kazuma, feeling much better. "Okay…"

"Shisho?"

"Yes?"

"C-can we go to see Tohru? I just want to make sure that she's okay," he said with a blush.

"Actually, it's funny that you should ask that. Because her grandfather asked if she could stay with us for awhile."

"What? Tohru's coming to stay with us?"

"Yes. Her grandfather told me that the house is being remodeled, and they don't have any room for her at the moment. He thought that she could stay with us because we are the only other people that Kyoko knew and trusted.

So, what do you think? Would it be okay for her to stay here with us?"

"Um, sure. If it's okay with her, and you Shisho."

"Then that settles it. She'll come to live with us…"

* * *

Kyo sat at home, waiting anxiously for Kazuma to get there. Tohru was coming to live with them today!

He was so excited he could hardly sit still. It's been so long since he'd seen her. 'I wonder if she'll recognize me?' he thought.

He finally had someone to play with and talk to. 'And we can do so many things together. We can walk to school, play games, and even train for karate here in Shisho's dojo…'

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a car pull up outside. Standing up, he ran to the front doors and pushed them open, emerging outside to see a car parked out front.

Himura and Kazuma were unloading the trunk of suitcases and boxes. And there was a young girl with long brown hair standing with an older man by the car.

The girl looked nervous and scared, but the old man was smiling, and few words from him calmed the girl, so that she was smiling too.

Walking down the steps, he slowly approached the girl and the older man. And at his approach, they both turned to face him.

The girl's big blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at him. 'Tohru had blue eyes, and brown hair. This must be her…' Kyo thought.

"Are you Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Hai. You must be Kyo-kun. Mother told me that you had the same colored hair as her. I couldn't remember myself because I was so young when we met. It's very nice to meet you."

"I-it's nice to meet you too."

"Oh! Where are my manners? Kyo Sohma, this is my grandfather."

"Hello sir. I'm really glad that your grand-daughter is coming to live with us. And I'll watch out for her and everything. So please don't worry about her," Kyo said with a polite bow.

Mr. Honda smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you too, Kyo-san. I don't think I have anything to worry about with Tohru living here. I believe… that she is in good hands…"

_TBC…_


End file.
